Remember Me? Naru-Chan?
by Usagi778
Summary: "oh, kalian telah tiba yaaa. Wah wah aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalian dapat mengetahui keberadaan ku" ucap seseorang yang menggunakan topeng joker "dimana naruto?" "well, naruto aman bersamaku. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku sasuke?"


**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimers:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:** Sasunaru

 **Genre:** Drama/Friendship

 **Rated:** T

 **Warning:** Shounen-Ai, BL, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje dll

 **.ABC.**

Pagi hari yang indah dan tenang dikediaman namikaze, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00. kushina pun melangkah ringan menuju kamar kedua putranya yang masih terbuai dengan mimpi indah mereka.

TOK TOK TOK

"Naru-chan ayo bangun sudah jam enam, kau harus sekolah" ucap kushina lembut membangunkan kamar putra kesayangannya.

"ya kaa-chan aku sudah bangun" sahut seorang pemuda yang dipanggil naru tadi. Kushina yang mendengar itupun hanya tersenyum lembut haaah anak bungsunya memang anak yang rajin.

"baiklah, setelah itu turun kebawah untuk sarapan ya".

"ha'i kaa-chan".

'haahh tinggal satu lagi' 

**.ABC.**

TOK TOK TOK

"kyuubi ayo bangun, sudah jam enam kau harus sekolah".

Namun sunyi senyap "kyuubi, ayo bangun" kushina mencoba sabar.

"kyuuuuubbbiiiii"

DAK DAK DAK

Kushina pun semakin keras menggedor pintu kamar anak sulungnya. "ayo bangun baka kitsune" geram kushina.

"enghhh...urusai kushina!" bentak pemuda yang masih bergelung dibalik selimutnya. Kushina pun naik pitam dannn ...

BRAK ! pintu kamar itupun terbuka paksa. Pemuda yang masih tertidur itupun langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"aww..it-ittai..urusai kushina! Kau menghancurkan mimpi indahku"

DUAK DUAK DUAK

Dan tiga benjolan besar bersarang dikepala sulung namikaze ini "panggil aku kaa-chan kitsune! Kaa-chan! Cepat mandi! Jika tidak, aku akan memusnahkan seluruh apel yang ada dimuka bumi ini!" hardik kushina sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan rambut merah yang berkibar-kibar.

"ba-baik kaa-chan" ucap kyuubi langsung ngacir kekamar mandi.

 **.ABC.**

Namikaze naruto, anak bungsu keluarga namikaze. Berumur 16 tahun. Memiliki wajah yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan juga manis seperti perempuan. Bahkan untuk orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya menyebut bahwa bungsu namikaze ini adalah seorang wanita. Dia memiliki sepasang sapphire bundar yang sangat indah, warisan dari minato. Dia juga memiliki 3 garis halus, seperti garis kucing dikedua pipinya membuatnya semakin 'adorable'?. Dia memiliki tinggi 158 cm benar-benar dibawah standar untuk seorang laki-laki. Dengan hidung mungil dengan bibir plum sexy. Dan dia sangat menyukai ramen dan jeruk.

 **.ABC.**

"oyahou tou-chan, kaa-chan, kyuu-nii" sapa naruto sambil mencium pipi mereka satu persatu-satu.

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK ...

"eerrr, ada apa?" naruto bingung, 'biasanya mereka akan menjawab salamku tapi sekarang mengapa mereka diam saja? Apa aku ada salah sampai-sampai mereka diam begitu?' inner naruto.

"kau siapa?" tanya kyuubi datar, sambil menghapus kasar bekas pipinya yang dicium naruto tadi.

"haaah? Tentu saja ini aku, naru. Memangnya kyuu-nii pikir siapa? Apa kau amnesia? Sampai-sampai kau melupakan adikmu sendiri, bodoh!"

"ggrr...kau bukan adikku sialan! Adikku itu sangat imut, manis, menggemaskan, cantik, bukan seperti kau cupu dan sangat jelek! Berani-beraninya kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai adikku! Kau inginku jadikan bahan percobaanku ya! Jangan membuat ku marah sialan!" bentak kyuubi menggebu-gebu sambil menggebrak meja dan dibalas anggukan minato dan kushina.

"ini memang aku ttteeeebbbaaaayyyoooo!" teriak naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menanggalkan kacamata yang dia gunakan.

!

"eerrr! Kau naruto?"

"tentu saja ini aku, tou-chan"

"lalu, kenapa berdandan seperti ini naru?"

"hmmp aku sedang menjalani hukumanku kaa-chan aku kalah taruhan dengan tachi-nii".

 **.ABC.**

FLASHBACK ON

Disebuah restoran mewah, tampak 7 orang yang duduk melingkar disana. Yang pertama ada keluarga Uchiha, fugaku dan mikoto serta anak sulungnya itachi. Dan ada keluarga namikaze, minato, kushina, kyuubi, dan naruto. Ke-4 orang dewasa yang ada disana asyik berbicara, eerr sebenarnya hanya ada 3 orang yang berceloteh ria. Sedangkan yang satunya 'fugaku' hanya menjawab singkat, bahkan tak lebih dari 5 kata.

"ne naru-chan ayo kita bertaruh" itachi berbisik pada anak pirang disampingnya.

"bertaruh apa tachi-nii?" naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari ramen yang ada dihadapannya.

"kita bertaruh, apakah tou-san dapat berbicara lebih dari 7 kata atau tidak. Bagaimana?"

"hmm, apa taruhannya?"

"begini, jika aku menang kau harus mentraktirku dango selama seminggu penuh. Tapi jika kau menang aku akan mentraktir ramen dalam waktu seminggu juga. Bagaimana?"

"aku setuju!" naruto mengangguk antusias

"tapi, ada satu hal lagi, yang kalah bukan hanya mentraktir yang menang tapi juga menjalankan hukuman lain. Yaitu harus berpakaian cupu selama seminggu disekolah bagaimana?"

"aku setuju, aku yakin tou-san dapat berbicara lebih dari 7 kata"

"aku tidak yakin itu~" jawab itachi sing a song

Dann akhirrnyaaaa

FLASHBACK OFF

 **.ABC.**

"begitulah ceritanyaaa" cerita naruto panjang lebar

"haah si keriput? Sudah rapikan penampilanmu itu! Kau membuatku mual" kyuubi setengah jengkel 'bisa-bisanya si keriput itu mengerjai adikku yang imut ini' inner kyuubi haaahhhh dasar brother complex.

"tidak apa kyuu-nii, akukan sudah berjanji. Seorang lelaki harus memenuhi janjinya" naruto tersenyum lembut.

"haah terserah kau saja" kyuubi pasrah,adiknya itu memang sangat keras kepala. Dan sarapan pagi itupun dilakukan dengan khidmat.

 **.ABC.**

"AKU BERANGKAAT KAA-CHANNN, TOU-CHANNN" teriak naruto semangat.

"YAAA NARUU HATI-HATI" balas kushina tak kalah semangat sedangkan minato hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah anak dan ibu itu.

"aku berangkat dulu kushina, minato" ucap kyuubi santai.

"panggil aku kaa-chan, anak kurang ajar!" bentak kushina sambil melempar sendal yang dipakainya, minato pun langsung mengelus punggung kushina dengan gemetaran. Serta kyuubi yang melihat itupun langsung menarik tangan naruto erat menuju mobil.

"ayo naru, aku masih ingin hidup" kyuubi mulai berkeringat dingin. "a-ayo kyuu-nii" naruto benar-benar ketakutan, hingga tanpa sadar dia menggenggam tangan kyuubi erat.

 **.ABC.**

KHS adalah salah satu SMA yang sangat bergengsi hanya segelintir orang yang bisa bersekolah disini, sekolah ini ditujukan untuk anak-anak dari golongan menengah keatas dan golongan pintar tentu saja.

"aku berangkat dulu kyuu-nii" pamit naruto.

"ya naru, hati-hati" balas kyuubi sambil mengecup bibir naruto. Haah kebiasaan mereka semenjak kecil memang tidak pernah hilang.

"oya kalau ada yang macam-macam padamu katakan saja padaku"

"haah ya ya kyuu-nii, aku sudah kelas 2 SMA kalau kau ingat"

"haah apa peduliku, kau tetap adik kecilku yang lemah"

"terserah kyuu-nii saja, aku pergi"

 **.ABC.**

Namikaze kyuubi adalah anak sulung keluarga Namikaze, dia memiliki sepasang iris merah yang sangat tajam. Hidung mancung, dengan bibir tipis. Dia juga memiliki 3 pasang garis halus seperti naruto, namun jika dipipi naruto garis itu akan membuatnya imut tapi tidak dengan kyuubi garis itu membuat semakin keren, kejam dan beringas. Kyuubi memiliki tinggi sekitar 178 cm. Haah dia benar-benar mirip dengan kushina yang menggebu-gebu, kejam, dan tidak pandang bulu. Berbeda dengan naruto yang mengikuti sifat minato yang lembut, tenang, kalem dann yaa you know lahhh. Dia sangat menyayangi naruto, bahkan seekor nyamuk pun takkan dibiarkannya hidup jika sudah menggigit naruto. Kyuubi selalu beranggapan kalau adiknya itu sangat lemah, tapii ... dia salah ... naruto tak selemah yang difikirkannya ...

 **.ABC.**

'Sasuke-sama kyaaaa kyaaa'

'Kyaaaaa shika-sama, Kyaaaaa kiba-kun'

'Kyaaaaa gaara-sama, neji-sama kyaaaa'

"haaah mendouksei na, apa mereka tidak mengerti bahwa kita tak suka mereka?" ucap shikamaru dengan suara malasnya.

"kau benar shika, mereka sangat mengganggu" jawab kiba. Sedangkan sasuke, neji dan gaara lebih memilih diam dan tetap stay cool.

Ada yang bertanya siapa mereka? Yaa mereka adalah pangeran sekolah, kenapa? Karena mereka yang paling kaya dan pintar tentu saja.

KELAS XI.1

"bye puppy, aku tunggu kau dikantin" shikamaru mengacak rambut kiba.

"hey! Kau merusak rambutku bodoh" bentak kiba dengan wajah yang memerah.

"kau manis puppy" bisik shikamaru mesra. Walhasil wajah kiba pun semakin merah.

"apa ini masih lama? Kau membuatku ingin muntah setiap kali melihat hal ini" sasuke berkata dengan suara dingin, sambil beranjak pergi diikuti gaara dan neji dan itu berhasil menghentikan adegan lovely dovely antara shikakiba.

"ck, merepotkan" shikamaru langsung meninggalkan kiba dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus tanpa menghiraukan teriakan fujo dan fudan yang melihat adegan mereka tadi.

 **.ABC.**

SKIP

"ohayou"

"ohayou iruka-sensei" jawab mereka serempak.

Iruka yang melihat itupun hanya tersenyum "hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru" dan murid-murid pun berbisik-bisik mendengarnya.

"nah silahkan masuk"

TAP TAP TAP

Krik Krik Krik Krik

TBC


End file.
